The Ogres' Cavern/Meeting Spyro's Company/ Huns and Pure Ones Ambush
Here is when The Ogres' Cavern, Meeting Spyro's Company and the Huns and Pure Ones Ambush goes in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. Princess Yuna: Wow, Look at all those weapons and the treasures! Nyx: I know, Amazing! Ishani: (rubs her belly) I've never seen anything like it. Dusty Crophopper: Me either. Star Swirl the Bearded: Take what any of you can carry and we'll be moving on. Spyro: Yes, Star Swirl. Kaos: If you say so. Turbo: Guys, Look! Golden Scissor: Wow, Cool Sword! Bronze Bracelet: What's this thing do? Chet: Bronze Bracelet, Be careful, They're not toys you know. Bronze Bracelet: Calm down, Chet, I am careful. Princess Skyla: Let's go, Turbo. Turbo: Right behind you, Skyla. Nellie: Come on, Girls, That's all we can carry. Joy: Mine is full anyway. Turbo: Ready to go, Nellie? Nellie: Ready, Hon. Princess Yuna: Hey, Guys! Check it out! Snowdrop: What is it, Yuna? Spyro: What did you find? Princess Yuna: Look. (point at the gold room) Aranea: Amazing! Shuff: We've hit the Jackpot! Krader: Me First! Shuff: D'OH! Just then, Radagast the Brown came with Spyro's Company with him. Radagast the Brown: Hello. Star Swirl the Bearded: Ah, Radagast, Radagast the Brown, I see you brought some company with you. Radagast the Brown: Yes, Hunter of Avalar, Sparx, Elora, Bianca, Sheila, Sgt Byrd, Bentley, Bartholomew, Agent 9, Blink, Ember, Flynn, Cali, Buzz, Tessa, Hugo, Mags and Persephone, Some are Spyro's old friends and the rest are friends to the Skylanders. Agent 9: At your service, Star Swirl! Bartholomew: We've come to warn you and Princess Yuna about the danger. Star Swirl the Bearded: What kind of danger? Radagast the Brown: Shan-Yu, Nyra, Kludd and their armies of Pure Ones and Huns are going to declare war to Equestria. Sparx: And we came to join you guys. Bianca: We have until days. Star Swirl the Bearded: Oh no. Suddenly, There was an ambush from the Pure Ones Scouts. Princess Yuna: Look Out! (blasts one of the Pure Ones) Flain: NOT COOL!!! Not cool! Not cool! Snowdrop: What's happening? Princess Skyla: The Pure Ones! 5: (as Wreck-It Ralph) No way! 9: We have to get out of here! Eliza: What'll we do? Dusty Crophopper: It won't be safe for Ishani or the baby foal. Radagast the Brown: I’ll draw them off while you and the others go to Rivendell and meet Elrond. Star Swirl the Bearded: These are Gundobad Wargs; they will outrun you. Radagast the Brown: These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I’d like to see them try. So, Radagast began his diversion. Radagast the Brown: (riding his rabbits shooting out of the forest) Come and get me! Ha ha! Star Swirl the Bearded: Stay together. Princess Yuna: Let's go! Snowdrop: Wait for me! Nyx: This way, Snowdrop! Princess Skyla: I hope Radagast will buy us enough time. Zeñorita Cebra: Si, So do I, Skyla. (As the Company runs, Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock, he ducks, but one Hun on the Horse behind him gets knocked off) (As the chase continues, Orlean stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by one of the Pure Ones. Polly starts to run out of the cover) Orlean: Polly, No! Star Swirl the Bearded: Come on! Quick! (As the Huns and Pure Ones scouts chase Radagast, one of them stops. The Company take cover behind an outcropping of rock. The Hun scout appear on top of the outcropping. Yuna looks at Jubilee and nods, readying her magic, Jubilee quickly steps out and shoots the Hun on it fall near the Company, and is knocked out. The sounds of their fight carry quite far; the other Pure Ones and Huns stop chasing Radagast as they hear screams from behind the rocks) Princess Yuna: I hope Mama, Aunt Celestia and Princess Twilight and the others will meet us in Rivendell. (The Scouts stop pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing the Company) Star Swirl the Bearded: Move. Run! (The company runs through a grassy plain, The Huns and the Pure Ones begin to surround them from all sides) Bentley: There they are! Star Swirl the Bearded: This way! Quickly!” (They run for a while longer, then halt in a clearing as they see the Pure Ones on all sides) Spyro: There’s more coming! Bartholomew: Hunter, Shoot them! Hunter of Alvatar: (shoots his arrows) (Looking around, Star Swirl sees a large rock; he ran toward it and disappears) Pound Cake: We’re surrounded! Pumpkin Cake: Where is Star Swirl? Wolfgang: He has abandoned us! Hunter of Alvatar: Hold your ground! (shoots his arrows) Star Swirl the Bearded: (pops up from a crack in the rock) This way! Dusty Crophopper: Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go go! (As the Huns and the Pure Ones approach, the company slide into the large crack in the rock, sliding into a cave. Hunter kills a Hun that gets too close and shoots another) Dinobot: Hunter, Run! (Dinobot and Hunter jump into the crack last. Just as the Huns and Pure Ones reach the crack, an Elvish horn sounds, and a group of mounted Elves rush into the fray, shooting and spearing the Huns and Pure Ones. The Company listens to the conflict from inside the crack. One of the Huns, shot by an arrow, falls into the cave) Nyx: (plucks out the arrow) Elves. Ishani: Look! I see a pathway. Star Swirl the Bearded: (The Company begins following the path. It is quite narrow, and it is a crack between two tall cliffs. At times, the dwarves have difficulty going through. The pathway eventually opens out into an open area; there is a valley below, and in that valley is the city of Rivendell) Star Swirl the Bearded: Behold, Rivendell, Home of Elrond, Lord of the Elves. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225